Is It Truly Forbidden? Chapter 6
by NothingThere2Hurt
Summary: This chapter was rated M... so I had to put it up as a new story XD but the whole story except for this chapter is in the T section


Chapter 6

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed."_

_Nine Inch Nails "Fuck You Like An Animal"_

It was almost a year and a half later, when Tohru got in from work and was fixing herself a drink. As she leaned against the counter on her elbows, setting her glass down and swallowing some drink, she felt someone grab her around her waist. It was Kyou's arms that squeezed her midsection, caressing very gently her hips, her upper thighs, then soon he reached into her pants.

"I'm home." He whispered seductively into her ear, nibbling it. He had just come home from work, just a bit early.

"Welcome home." She replied, moving her head to the side as he made his way down her neck. He started to work his fingers into her a bit more aggressively and she moaned slightly, grabbing his hand. As her insides tightened a bit, he giggled.

"What?" He asked, kissing her temple.

"Not in here." She responded, pulling his hand out of her pants. He smiled, pinching her butt and licking the finger that had been in her private area. She rolled her eyes playfully and he picked her up. She squealed lowly and he started to kiss her neck , walking up stairs. She wrapped her arms around him and as he dropped her on the bed, he came down on top of her. She started to kiss him, Kyou pushing back with an equal force, and he began to head for her pants --- yet again.

She leaned her head back and giggled some, Kyou breathing jaggedly on her neck. She pressed her lips up against his ear and head and whispered very softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied, unzipping her pants. She began to unbutton his work shirt as he kissed her on her lips roughly. As they continued this for a bit, Tohru worked her way onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. He worked his hands up and down her sides, sending pleasurable tingling sensations through her body, but soon worked his hands into a massaging motion, making her get more "into it". As his hands migrated farther and farther up her back, he slowly peeled off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her bra and partially undone jeans.

Tohru ran her fingers through his bright orange hair, twirling it around in her fingers and pulling playfully. As she repositioned herself, lowering her head, pulling his up, just so she could get in an easy position, she started to pull up his undershirt.

Quickly, and eager to return, he pulled away, being freed of his shirt, then relocking lips with his lover. She steadily worked her hands down, brushing it slightly and gently over his goody trail, tickling him. His laugh vibrated in her mouth and it turned into louder moans as she scratched his shaft. She gained even more pleasure as his arousal gained stiffness and grew harder. Tohru excitedly tugged at his garments, first his belt, then his slacks, tossing them to the floor. She could feel it sticking straight out, having lost all flexibility. Finally, having succeeded in removing his boxers, and him having removed her jeans, panties, and bra, he thrust himself violently into her, causing her to let out a loud scream in reply.

As he worked his way in and out of her harshly, he collected satisfaction from the tugging of her insides for more of himself and her painfully shrill screams for more. He began to rock his body, unfortunately all the way inside of her, so he pushed her back on the bed, laying on top of her. He straddled her with his arms, one on either side, and he worked his lower body up and down, gradually at first, then harder and with more force. Each and every time, her inside grew into knots, begging for it harder and faster.

She arched her back, pushing her lower self onto him, kissing him passionately and very intimately. She grew more focused on his mouth, leaving him to work on her insides. She explored his mouth like a new child did the intriguing world of his back yard jungle. Her tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, making his moanish-giggles vibrate yet again in her mouth. She then tongue-wrestled with him.

They unsympathetically violated each other, reaching into the depths of each other; testing the lines that they could and couldn't cross. But they were in love. There were almost none, unless you read the very fine print at the bottom. Pulling and coming onto each other, they just completely tested. This was an experiment.

Tohru forced Kyou to roll over so that she was on top. Once she was on top, she began to push herself. She withdrew the ultimate pleasure of the mere thought of his sexy, solid body and his hard and stiffened arousal against her and inside of her, just as he withdrew the same amount from her silky smooth and tanned body against him, and his hands being able to enter places his private had already violated.

They rolled back over and he sat up, tilting his head back somewhat exhausted. She rested her body, biting her bottom lip and looking innocently at him. He smiled, pushing her legs apart. She looked confused and curious. He began to massage her knees, working his way up on her thighs, towards her inner thighs. He could see her genitals moving, pulling together in withdrawal. Soon, his hands found their way to her "lips", his left hand massaging her pubic area, whilst his right hand separated them, entering where his penis had been just minutes ago. She let out a pained scream and moan, and she started to say his name.

Kyou started to push one finger in, then a second after that, then another followed by that. It made him even more sexually aroused as he felt the tug and pull on his hands. He felt as if he were going to bust. He leaned over and began to kiss her violently, pushing himself back in, fitting in with his fingers. She began to shake some, then soon more roughly and her mouth just fell open and kissed her wholly. He soon began to too, knowing that he had caused her orgasm, making him have one now as well.

Kyou then felt a sudden rushed relief sweep up from his private through his stomach, into his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, pulling his fingers out and pushing and pulling himself in and out fast-like, as to gain a bit of last-minute pleasure before stopping. He had came (finally) and her inside began to become full of nut and he rested.

Tohru breathed deeply, coming out of her orgasm, and rested. Kyou lifted his hands to his mouth, licking off her juices and his semen, leaving half for her. She grabbed his hand and, very sexily, licked the remaining off. They kissed each other yet again and began to cuddle.


End file.
